Después del instituto
by drusila1
Summary: Varios años después del instituto, Tommy regresa y se encuentra con alguien muy especial. Alguien a quién nunca olvidó ni dejó de amar.
1. Chapter 1 La graduación

Es el final del instituto, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Kim y Tommy tienen que seguir con sus vidas, y por tanto, dejar los poderes a una nueva generación de Power Ranger. Todos están muy tristes por esta situación sobretodo Kimberly.

Los 5 amigos se encuentran en el centro juvenil de Angel Grove charlando - que pena me da que esto se acabe – dijo Kim removiendo su batido con la pajita. - Si a mi también, lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos – contestó Billy. Rocky recordó a sus amigos que sólo faltaba una semana para graduarse y preguntó a Aisha si ya había terminado su discurso, a lo que ella le respondió que no, porque había estado muy ocupada. Adam se ofreció para ayudarla y Aisha se lo agradeció.

Tommy terminó de dar la clase de kárate a un grupo de niños y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando llega les saluda, abraza a Kim y le dice eso de… ¿qué tal preciosa?

De repente suena el comunicador de Tommy. Buscaron un sitio dónde nadie les viera para poder contestar - Zordon, te recibimos, adelante. Zordon les cuenta que han detectado un monstruo en el parque.

Allí se encuentraron con Burburo, un monstruo con forma de conejo que lanza zanahorias. Los Power Ranger luchan duramente contra él, pero cuando Rita y Zedd ven que están perdiendo mandan una patrulla de masillas. Nada les detiene puede que sea su última batalla juntos y no piensan perder. De repente un rayo aparece desde el cielo y Burburo crece. Los Power Ranger llaman a sus zords y forman el megazord. Finalmente derrotan a Burburo y regresan al Centro de Mandos.

Zordon les felicita por el trabajo bien hecho y les presenta a los nuevos Power Ranger. Son: Andros, Casey, Carlos, David, Tanya y Nick.

Todos se cogen de las manos formando un círculo. A los pocos segundos sale una gran luz blanca que envuelve al grupo, y después todo regresa a la normalidad. Al terminar, Tommy y los demás les dan la bienvenido y Alfa 5 les dice que deben cumplir 3 normas: no podéis utilizar los poderes en beneficio personal, no podéis pelear a menos que Rita o Zedd os obligue y por último, debéis mantener vuestra identidad en secreto.

Después de una semana llega la graduación. El discurso de Aisha es perfecto, todo el mundo lo aplaude. Al finalizar la ceremonia todos se reúnen Kim tiene una gran noticia…

Pero Kim qué pasa, ¿qué es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir? – preguntó nerviosa Aisha. Después de un breve silencio Kim contestó - pues… ¡qué he entrado en el equipo nacional de gimnasia! Tommyle dio la enhorabuena y la cogió por la cintura para levantarla.

Con el paso del tiempo se fueron distanciando cada vez más. Aisha se fue a estudiar veterinaria, Rocky se convirtió en mecánico, aunque sus padres querían que fuese a la universidad, Adam ingresó en la academia de policía y Tommy consiguió una beca para estudiar biología. A pesar que Kim y Tommy se separaron, el amor que había entre ellos no terminó, porque… quién puede olvidar el primer amor.


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdos de ayer

Tommy acaba de de terminar la carrera de Biología, y ahora trabaja haciendo sustituciones en aquellos institutos o colegios dónde lo necesiten. Vive en un apartamento con unos amigos de la facultad. Todo parece perfecto, pero en su cabeza hay un nombre que no consigue olvidar: Kimbely Hart. Su primer y único amor. No ha amado a nadie tanto como a ella.

Tommy está en su apartamento ordenando unos papeles cuando recibe una llamada. ¿El señor Oliver? – Si, soy yo, ¿puedo ayudarle? - contestó Tommy. El hombre se presentó, era el director del instituto de Angel Grove. Al parecer necesitaba que Tommy realizara una sustitución. Las clases empiezan a las 8:30 de la mañana, así que si le parece… ¿quedamos a las 8:15 para hablar? – dijo el director. Después se despidieron y colgaron.

Al llegar al instituto y pasear por sus pasillos, Tommy recordó los buenos momentos que pasó allí. No había cambiado mucho desde entonces: las mismas taquillas, casi las mismas aulas... Andando se encontró con un grupo de estudiantes que le trajo a su memoria a sus amigos. ¿Qué habría pasado con Billy, Adam, Aisha y Rocky? ¿Dónde estaría Kim? El día de la graduación, todos se prometieron que seguirían en contacto, que nada les separaría, pero con el tiempo se fueron distanciando. Por fin llega al despacho del director. Éste le explica que el profesor de ciencias se encuentra de baja por enfermedad y que por eso le han llamado.Supongo que se tratará de un par de meses, pero no lo sabemos exactamente – dijo mientras le entregaba la programación de la asignatura, los horarios y las listas de sus alumnos. El director se ofreció para acompañarle a su clase y Tommy aceptó encantado. Cuando llegaron al aula le presentó como el profesor Oliver y se marchó para que pudiera dar la clase.

Lo primero que hizo fue pasar lista para familiarizarse con los alumnos. Al hacerlo, hubo un nombre que le llamó la atención, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Siguió con la clase por dónde lo había dejado el otro profesor. La mañana fue tranquila, tenía unos alumnos maravillosos.

Al terminar las clases se dirigió al apartamento que había alquilado, pues en el que vivía antes estaba demasiado lejos del instituto. Pero cuando iba de camino le asaltaron un grupo de masillas. - ¡Qué sorpresa ¡ - pensó. Tommy se defendió, pero tantos años sin pelear se notaron. De repente vio a los Power Ranger actuales que fueron ayudarle. Cuando consiguieron destruirlos a todos se marcharon. Tommy, siguió su camino contento de saber que todavía existían los Power Ranger, y que tal vez fueran algunos de sus nuevos alumnos. También se acordó de Zordon y de Alfa 5, ¿seguirían siendo ellos los responsables de los Power Ranger?

Ya en su apartamento, cogió su portátil y se sentó en el sofá. El precio del alquiler era muy alto y necesitaba a alguien para compartirlo. Así que entró en la página web del ayuntamiento para poder poner su anuncio. – A ver si hay suerte y encuentro pronto un compañero - pensó Tommy mientras lo escribía. Se levantó a mirar por la ventana, era un día soleado, sin nubes. Entonces la vio, Rachel Hart, iba vestida con un vaquero y una camiseta rosa de manga corta, ¿quién era? ¿por qué no reconocía esa cara y ese nombre? Pero no iba sola, la acompañaba una chica un poco más mayor, pelo corto y castaño. – No puede ser, es ella, también ha vuelto, tengo que encontrarla- dijo sin poder quitar su mirada de la ventana.


	3. Chapter 3 Nuevos amigos

Al día siguiente Tommy no tenía clase con Rachel, así que tenía que pensar en un plan para hablar con ella. Necesitaba hacerle una pregunta, necesitaba salir de dudas, ¿era ella la hermana pequeña de Kimberly? ¿la niñita con la que tantas veces había jugado en el parque de Angel Grove? Tenía que encontrarla.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, sin sorpresas. Tommy siguió conociendo a sus nuevos alumnos y dando la asignatura como le había marcado el anterior profesor. Al terminar una de las clases uno de los chavales se acercó.

"Dr. Oliver… sé quién es usted en realidad"

"Perdón, no te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?" contestó Tommy algo desorientado.

"Tu eres Tommy Oliver, uno de los mejores Power Ranger"

Se hizo un gran silencio, Tommy le miró sorprendido no sabía qué decir.

"Pero… cómo… ¿cómo lo sabes? Consiguió decir Tommy.

"Tengo mis fuentes" respondió sonriendo.

"¿Eres un Power Ranger? Preguntó Tommy.

"Sí y me gustaría que me dieses alguna clase de kárate para mejorar y aprender algo nuevo"

"De acuerdo, ¿te viene bien después de clase?

"Sí genial, ¿sabes dónde esta el Centro Juvenil? ¿quedamos allí?

"Vale, por cierto tu eres…"

"Josh" dijo desde la puerta antes de marcharse.

Al terminar las clases se dirigió hacia el Centro Juvenil. Sólo había cambiado

un poco la decoración. Las mesas, los aparatos de gimnasia… todo seguía en su sitio. Había un grupo de niños aprendiendo kárate, ¡cuántas clases habría dado allí con su mejor amigo Jason! Eran como hermanos, sólo se pelearon una vez y fue por un hechizo que les lanzó Rita. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Josh había llegado.

"Hola Dr. Oliver"

"Hola, ¿empezamos?

"Vale" Pero poco después sonó su comunicador. "Lo siento me tengo que marchar, ya sabes como son estas cosas"

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada"

Tommy se quedó allí esperándole.

Josh fue corriendo a reunirse con los Power Ranger. Rita y Zedd seguían con sus planes de dominar el mundo, por lo que seguían enviando monstruos. Esta vez se trataba de un calamar gigante que con su tinta paralizaba a la gente. Pero no estaba solo, le acompañaban un grupo de masillas. Un chorro de tinta alcanzó al Power Ranger azul, ahora eran uno menos. El Power Ranger blanco le ayudó a regresar al Centro de Mandos para que Zordon y Alfa lo curaran. Esta iba a ser una batalla difícil, aunque no imposible.

"Alfa rápido, los Power Ranger le necesitan"

"Ya voy Zordon, es que no encuentro la forma de recuperarle, ay, ay, ay, ayyyy"

En el campo de batalla surgió un rayo desde el cielo y el calamar creció todavía más.

"Creo que ya tengo el antídoto Zordon, voy a probar" Alfa roció al Power Ranger azul con un espray y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a moverse.

"Gracias Alfa, ahora regresaré para acabar con ese calamar"

Todos juntos forman el megazord y consiguen derrotar al monstruo.

Josh y sus amigos se dirigieron al Centro Juvenil dónde todavía se encontraba Tommy. Se acercaron hasta él, estaba revisando unos apuntes de la asignatura.

"Hola profesor"

"Hola" al levantar la mirada hacia ellos descubrió que Rachel estaba allí.

"Te presento a unos amigos, aunque me imagino que los conocerás porque todos son alumnos tuyos. Danny, Rachel, Sam, Amy y Brian"

"Sí, claro que os conozco. Rachel tu cara me es familiar pero no sé…"

"¿Estás de broma? ¿no me reconoces? Soy la hermana pequeña de Kimberly, ¿no me dirás que te has olvidado de ella"

"Aunque quisiera no podría, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. ¿Dónde está ahora, sigue en el equipo?

"No, volvió hace un par de meses, dijeron que ya era mayor para competir, ahora es la entrenadora del equipo de gimnasia rítmica de Ángel Grove"

En ese momento Kimberly entró al Centro.


	4. Chapter 4 Reencuentro

**Kimberly se acercó hasta el grupo. Josh y sus amigos estaban delante de Tommy por lo que no le vio.**

**"Hola chicos, ¿qué tal las clases?" éstos al oírla se giraron y entonces las miradas de Kim y Tommy se encontraron.**

**"¡Tommy!" dijo sorprendida.**

**"Hola, estás… preciosa"**

**"Gracias, ¿qué haces aquí?"**

**"Estoy como profesor suplente en el instituto"**

**"¿De verdad? Me alegro por ti, yo ahora soy la entrenadora del equipo de gimnasia, de hecho me están esperando para empezar, así que me voy a tener que ir"**

**"¿Haces algo el sábado? Podríamos quedar para hablar, hace mucho que no nos vemos"**

**Kim se lo pensó un poco "Vale, de acuerdo" y diciendo adiós con la mano se marchó a entrenar a su equipo.**

**"Bueno chicos, creo que yo también me voy, ya nos veremos en el instituto.**

**"Adiós Dr. Oliver" dijeron los chavales casi al unísono. Tommy dio un último sorbo a su refresco y se marchó.**

**Estuvo el resto de la semana pensando en esa cita. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, quizá demasiado. Al terminar el instituto sólo se veían los fines de semana y en vacaciones, luego algún día al mes…. hasta que decidieron dejar de verse. Ambos recordaban perfectamente esa última cita en la que se dijeron adiós. Kim estaba muy ocupada con los entrenamientos y competiciones, y Tommy tenía que estudiar duro para no perder la beca. Pero ninguno de los dos se olvidó del otro. Kim incluso soñaba algunas noches que estaba casada con él, y que tenían hijos. Tommy estuvo saliendo con una chica en la universidad llamada Katherine, aunque duró poco, solo intentaba olvidar Kim.**

**Por fin llegó el sábado. Se encontraron en el parque y fueron a dar un paseo. Sin darse cuenta llegaron justo dónde se dieron su primer beso y se sentaron. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, ambos estaban muy nerviosos.**

**"Bueno y… ¿qué tal la experiencia como gimnasta del equipo nacional?"**

**"Bien, aunque a veces era un poco estresante, demasiada presión, por mucho que entrenases, si ese día salía algo mal… Y luego cuando me dijeron que no podía competir por mi edad lo pasé muy mal."**

**"Ya, entiendo, debe ser duro que después de tanto esfuerzo te digan que ya no sirves."**

**"Pues sí, así que volví a Ángel Grove para hacerme entrenadora y ahora estoy… bastante bien."**

**"Me alegro mucho por ti Kim." Tras las palabras de Tommy se hizo de nuevo el silencio.**

**"Y a ti ¿qué tal te van las cosas?" Comenzó de nuevo Kim.**

**"Creo que no me puedo quejar, en el último año de carrera me empezaron a llamar para hacer sustituciones en los institutos, así que me costó un poco terminarla, pero lo hice. A ver si hay surte y encuentro algo fijo"**

**"Me imagino que con estos trabajillos tendrás más posibilidades, ¿no?**

**"Sí, por supuesto".**

**Después de un breve silencio, Tommy cogió la mano de Kim y ella lo miró. Pero cuando se inclinó para darle un beso, Kim giró la cabeza.**

**"No puedo, lo siento, estoy saliendo con alguien"**

**"Vale, no te preocupes, no pasa nada"**

**"Tu le conoces es…Jason. Cuando volví de Florida lo pasé muy mal y él estaba aquí y me ayudó a superarlo. Además me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi desde el principio, pero no se atrevía a decírmelo y luego…**

**"Llegué yo" terminó de decir Tommy.**

**"Sí, exacto, lo siento, será mejor que me vaya"**

**Kim se levantó y se fue andando sin mirar atrás, mientras que Tommy se quedó allí quieto mirando como la volvía a perder y pensando en que ya jamás la recuperaría.**


	5. 5 Las velas de poder

Al día siguiente, Tommy intentaba hacerse a la idea de que lo que hubo entre él y Kim había terminado, pero le resultaba imposible. Aunque buscaba cosas para mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en ello… le venían a la memoria muchos recuerdos. Como aquella vez que merendaron juntos en el parque o tantas veces que habían paseado por la playa. Se sentó en frente de su ordenador a mirar el correo y a ver si alguien estaba interesado en compartir el piso con él, pero al no encontrar nada lo cerró y salió a pasear.

Poco después se encontró con Jason, que estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio en el parque. Aunque por una parte se encontraba contento de volver a verlo porque hacía años que no se veían, no podía dejar de pensar que él y Kim estaban juntos.

"Hola Tommy"

"Hola, hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿qué tal te va todo?

"Ahora no me va mal, tengo mi propio gimnasio dónde enseño kárate y…" Se hizo un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por Tommy.

"Ya me he enterado, me alegro mucho por vosotros, si los dos sois felices yo también lo soy."

"Gracias tío, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar. Kim me ha contado que eres profe, y que le das clase a su hermana."

"Sí, estoy sustituyendo al profesor de ciencias del instituto, y me va muy bien son unos chavales muy majos"

"Me alegro." De nuevo se hizo el silencio. "¿Sabes que todavía existen los Power Ranger? Es genial, ¿no crees?

"Si, de hecho… pienso que son algunos de mis alumnos"

"¡Anda, qué bien! Bueno Tommy me voy que he quedado con Kim para comer. Adiós amigo"

¡Adiós!

Tommy se quedó un rato practicando un poco de kárate y después se marchó. Pasó el resto del domingo en su apartamento deseando que llegara el lunes y todo volviera a la normalidad.

--

Mientras tanto, los Power Ranger se encuentran en el Centro de Mandos.

"¿Zordon, qué pasa?" Preguntó Josh muy preocupado. Él era el Power Ranger blanco, el líder del grupo.

"Alfa y yo creemos haber encontrado algo muy peligroso."

"Si se trata de otro monstruo de Zedd y Rita lo venceremos, siempre lo hacemos."

"Tranquilo Sam, no se trata de eso." Él era el Power Ranger negro, siempre dispuesto a luchar.

"Entonces, qué pasa" volvió a preguntar Rachel. Ella había heredado los poderes de su hermana, era la Power Ranger rosa.

"Jakuo, un amigo de Goldar, ha robado las velas que contienen todos vuestro poderes, según se vaya consumiendo la vela, vuestros poderes disminuirán. Éste podría ser el fin de los Power Ranger"

"Pero… ¿eso no lo hicieron ya hace unos cuántos años?, me lo contó mi hermana, y lograron recuperarlas"

"¡Qué fuerte! ya no saben como destruirnos y tienen que volver a repetir viejos planes! Comentó Danny, el Power Ranger rojo.

"Tienes razón Rachel, pero él es más poderoso que Zedd y Rita juntos" dijo Alfa acompañándolo con su habitual… "ay, ay, ay, ay, ayyyy"

"Jakuo pretende destronarlos a los dos, y la única forma de hacerlo es consiguiendo vuestros poderes para hacer unos Power Ranger malvados" añadió Zordon.

"Lo conseguiremos también esta vez, ¿verdad, chicos?" Las palabras de Josh sirvieron para animar un poco al grupo que rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

Las velas se encontraban dentro de una cueva y estaban rodeadas por un campo mágico que impedía que se acercaran. Además un grupo de masillas vigilaba la entrada.

--

"Creo que estos chicos van a necesitar ayuda Zordon"

"Estoy contigo Alfa, teletransporta a Jason, Tommy y a Kimberly hasta aquí.

Rápidamente les contaron la situación, no podían perder tiempo, y fueron enviados con los otros.


End file.
